


A budding flower in the lion's garden

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Lolita-inspired, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possibly Unrequited Love, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He forgets sometimes that his ward is no longer a child, but a young woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A budding flower in the lion's garden

**Author's Note:**

> Hm. Not sure of the title. XD
> 
> Also: AU AU AU AU AU AU AU AU. I've had people in the past give me shit about "oh that didn't happen", because yeah, THATS WHY ITS CALLED AU. And i'm paranoid so I always HAVE to emphasis that it's an AU.
> 
> So yeah. This is an AU for a pairing that is probably non-existent until now. I love the idea of Tywin taking Dany in as his Ward (in an AU "what if" idea where he'd taken her in since birth). I love the idea of him being a partental figure in her life...
> 
> but...
> 
> I'm a nymphet. Lolita is one of my favorite books, and the idea of Tywin accidentally stumbling across Dany undressing is, well... to tempting not to write. XD Not to mention Charles Dance is a total babe and he is the perfect older man in my eyes. Seriously, who WOULDN'T fall for him? *dreamy sigh*
> 
> Anyway, yeah. This is an AU. I might write more for these two, but I'm not sure yet. I'm still getting used to writing for this fandom (and Tywin, since he's my favorite GoT character :D).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

 

 

He forgets sometimes that she is no longer a child, but a young woman. A woman with dragon blood in her veins, but with a lion's heart.  
  
Like his daughter Cersei, Daenerys looks so much like her own mother, with seemingly not a single trace of the Mad King in her. Not in her physical appearance or her personality.  
  
For that much Tywin Lannister was grateful. His ward was Rhaella's daughter for certain, and nothing like the king he once served as Hand for. Daenerys was the complete opposite of the delusional madness and insanity that was Aerys Targaryen—she was kindly, sympathetic to the plights of others, and obedient to certain orders given to her, but she had a fiery spirit and could be as fierce as any Lannister Lion when she wanted to.  
  
Keeping her a secret from King Robert hadn't been easy, and for a short time Tywin had been ready to give her up to the king in order to stop the hassling letters (letters from Robert accusing Tywin of treason if the apparent rumors that he was keeping a Targaryen babe alive were true). He almost, _almost_ gave in, not having paid any mind to the infant in the beginning of her stay.  
  
That changed soon enough.  
   
Once she was old enough to walk, she would always find her way to him. And much to his own surprise, he accepted her into his family rather quickly (Jamie and Tyrion accepted her as well, but Cersei viewed the dragon's daughter as competition of sorts). She was a lion at heart, he had seen it right from the start, ever since she was old enough to talk. He'd felt connected to her early on, and he was never sure why. Considering his turbulent history with her father, he was so sure dragons and lions couldn't get along... until but he remembered his own lioness' friendship with the dragon queen Rhaella, and realized that maybe dragons and lions could get along. From that point on Daenerys was his to protect.  
   
Which is why he still has trouble remembering she's a young woman now. Until that moment, anyway.  
  
He was only heading up to her chambers to speak to her. Daenerys was seventeen now, but was asking more questions than even a child would. She was growing more and more curious about her real family, and asking things she knew only Tywin would know. He promised her earlier in the day that he would visit her before bed, and tell her as much as he was able (as much as he was willing to tell—there were still certain things he wanted to keep a secret, even from her).  
  
So here he was, standing in front of her chambers. He notices rather quickly that the door is partially open. Before he can knock to let her know he was there, he peaks through the partially open door, as if thinking for a moment that she wasn't there.  
  
Oh but she was there all right. Tywin's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.  
  
At first, he only sees her bare back, but it does not take long for the old lion's eyes to wander as the young dragon girl's dress from that day falls around her ankles. He realizes that he's caught her right as she was changing out of her clothes, but he found it was much too late to turn away now.  
  
His eyes travel down her slender form, and he only now notices how different she looks without a dress on. She seems so much taller now that she was completely undressed. He can only compare her nude body to that of a dancer—lithe and beautiful; alluring; a breathtaking sight to behold. Even in the flickering candlelight inside her chambers, her long silver hair shines and seems to radiate in the light. He's always known of her beauty—he's seen it with his own eyes with each day he saw her—but now he was seeing her in a different light, one that he knew deep down was wrong, but felt so, _so_ agonizingly right. His heart beats faster in his chest the further his eyes stray down her body, and finally, _finally,_ he has to force himself to look away.  
  
 _I can't. I shouldn't. I..._  
  
His thoughts of guilt trail off. For a moment, he can only think of Joanna, and for some reason it's only the thought of his late wife that brings him to a full stop. He isn't sure what he's feeling, only that what he'd just done was wrong.  
  
Feeling rather ashamed and filthy, Tywin turns and heads in the opposite direction, away from Daenerys' chambers. He decides then that he'll speak to her tomorrow about her family.  
  
For the rest of the night, all he thinks about is _her_.


End file.
